


A Memory and a Scar

by lilypad18



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Lightsabers, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypad18/pseuds/lilypad18
Summary: After fighting Rey, Kylo Ren finds himself remembering more of his early life before turning to the Dark Side. May add more chapters soon. This story supports the theory that Rey is a Kenobi.





	1. Chapter 1

His dream started the same: darkness before the sound of muffled cheering pounded incessantly in his ears. His breathing came slow, but his heart moved in his chest like a rabid animal. His eyes finally opened—his vision blurry at first until they focused. He saw the wide eyes of a young Padawan boy staring back at him, the glow of their lightsabers in his peripheral vision. The electric hum of his own weapon melted into the sounds of the background.

Usually, when sparring, Master Luke wouldn't let them use real lightsabers, but he was away at the moment and Ben let his passionate anger get the best of him. Being triggered by the support of the other Padawans, his opponent smirked and swung his lightsaber, aiming for Ben's left shoulder. Ben easily blocked it with his own, the lightsabers screeching and sparking when they met. The Padawan raised his lightsaber high and brought it down on Ben, but once again, he blocked it. Although the Padawan was older, Ben knew when and how he was going to strike. To Ben's surprise, the Padawan pulled away and started to walk around Ben in a circle, his saber loosely by his side. The Padawan watched him and Ben watched him too, clutching the lightsaber tightly, ready to strike at any moment.

"I don't understand why you're here, Solo." The Padawan spit. He looked around at the circle of Padawans for support. "You can't even hold your own ground, let alone become a Jedi. You should pack up and go. No one wants you here . . . not even your parents wanted you."

Ben froze after he heard the latter part of the sentence, those bitterly hurtful words replaying in his mind. Over the years, the Padawans had found many ways to make fun of him—his gangly limbs, his protruding ears, his awkward personality. Hell, this whole fight had begun because this Padawan boy started to make fun of his features. But this was a new low. Master Snoke had warned him of Jedi like him and thankfully, he had also taught Ben numerous ways of how to get rid of them.

Looking up from the stone ground, Ben grimaced and narrowed his eyes at the Padawan boy. He raised his hand and aimed it at the boy's neck, allowing genuine anger and hatred to run through his veins like fuel. He imagined the boy's windpipes closing, his lungs failing to get oxygen, and eventually him passing out or dying. The boy's eyes widened and he dropped his lightsaber, desperately clutching at his throat to get air. Ben liked watching him squirm underneath his power—Master Snoke had told him that the Dark Side was the only side of the Force that could give him this sort of power. The other Padawans gasped and began to walk towards the squirming Padawan, but they stopped when Ben flashed them a dangerous glance.

Becoming tired himself, he used the last of his energy to throw the boy against the wall. His head hit the stone with a crack before he fell to the floor, his skin pale and his limbs weak.  _Good,_ Ben thought.  _That's how he should be. No one deserves to be spoken to like that._ Ben threw the lightsaber to the ground and it automatically shut off. He looked at the shocked faces from the numerous Padawans and he knew he had left an impression on them. Ben watched as three Padawans walk over to the boy, picking him up and carrying him to the medical room while others discussed what had happened in hushed whispers, already conjuring up new ways to mock him. Ben knew Master Luke would hear about this when he got back, but for once, he didn't care.

He didn't care what anyone thought about him anymore. He was under new tutelage and nothing could stop him.

Ben turned on his heel and walked out of the room, but stopped in the doorway when he saw Rey peeking out from behind the wall. Her small, hazel eyes were wide with judgement, but also curiosity. She looked Ben up and down, tilting her head to the side with her lips pursed. For being six years old, she was already so adept in observing and evaluating situations like these. Ben wished he had had that kind of skill at that age.

Ben let out a sigh and bent down to her, his hands on his knees. She had seen everything.

"Rey," he said slowly, cautiously, "I know what happened back there looked bad, but—"

"They were making fun of you. Again." Rey said pointedly. She pulled away from the wall and stood directly in front of him, playing with her fingers on her small hands.

"Yes, they were making fun of me. _Again_."

"What was it about this time? Ears or legs?" Rey tilted her head to the side, an innocent smile starting to spread on her lips. Whenever she did that, she looked more like an angel instead of a young child, learning the ways of the Force.

Ben let himself smile bitterly. "Something new, unfortunately. My face and my family."

"Who needs them, anyway? They're . . .  _scum._ " Rey said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Rey." Ben scolded her. Even though she was the youngest Padawan there and she was just starting her training, Rey managed to pick things up quickly, especially expletives from the older Padawans. Ben tried to protect her from their explicit nature, but occasionally, she would hear some words or phrases and would add them to her growing vocabulary. Ben didn't want her to grow up too fast—he knew it didn't get any easier.

"Ben," Rey said and pulled at his sleeve, yanking him from his thoughts. "Could we go play outside for a bit? I'm bored."

"You're always bored when you're not training or playing."

Rey giggled and shrugged before she grabbed his hand. "Come on, Ben! I wanna see the sunset." Her hand was incredibly small in his, but her grip was powerful. If she continued to train with Master Luke, he would have a worthy opponent one day.

Ben would’ve normally told Master Snoke about her, but for some reason, he wanted her to be a secret. He wanted to hide her away from the ugliness and darkness of the galaxy---he wanted to keep her in the light. A world of endless sunrises and sunsets. She was too young, too innocent to grow through what he did. He knew it was too late to save himself, so he would save her instead.

Rey dragged Ben outside and down the stairs to the grass where they played pilots while the sun went down—Rey pretending to be the pilot as she sat on Ben's shoulders. Ben held onto her knees as he ran around, making all kinds of different noises. Their laughter turned watery until it was a faint echo and the vision in his dream went black again, void of any light, sound, or emotion.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo Ren sat up in his bed, his dark hair stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck with sweat. He stared ahead of him and out of the window, trying to count the stars in the pitch black sky as he caught his breath. Ever since he fought Rey, snippets of memories came back to him in dreams, which were much more haunting because they seemed real. When he started to train with Snoke, he had taken those memories and put them as far back into his mind as he possibly could. He was successful for a while until he saw her again—it was as if she were the key to unlocking a part of his life he had almost forgotten. He wasn't sure yet if it was a gift or a curse.

Kylo threw the sheets off his body and walked over to the window, crossing his arms over his chest. Once he turned to the Dark Side, he never looked back, even if he occasionally felt the Light calling to him. He knew it was the right decision for him, no matter what his family said.

He saw his reflection in the window and grimaced at his new scar, his bare fingers running over the pink, supple skin that stood out against the ivory pallor of his face.  _Maybe if I had this scar when I was younger, the other Padawans wouldn't have picked on me. Maybe I wouldn't have become this way . . ._

_Maybe . . ._

Kylo's hand fell from his face and to his side. Unlike his dreams, the scar on his face represented a tangible, physical memory that he had created with Rey. At first, he was angry that he had been weak enough to let her do this to him. But then he realized he could use it as motivation. Even without Luke's training, Rey had become a worthy opponent—she was brimming with potential and power. 

And Kylo would make sure that they would be together to complete their training.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey tossed and turned in her bed, beads of sweat dotting her forehead. Ever since she had fought Kylo in the snowy forest, she could never get good sleep. She was always groggy in the morning and wide awake at night. When she thought about it, she slept more peacefully in her home in Jakku. Rey was happy to have found a family in Finn, Poe, Leia, and Han, but she sometimes longed for the comfort, familiarity, and routine of her old life. She was thrown into her new life so rapidly that she didn’t have any time to say goodbye to her old one. She still had numerous questions that were unanswered, but she figured that if she was patient enough, the answers would come to her one way or another.

Her new life was too important and busy for goodbyes anyway.

Rey rolled onto her side to look out of her small window. It was almost morning, the creamy colors of the sunrise almost touching the planet. She let out a soft groan, burying her face in her pillow.

Kylo’s face and his words haunted her dreams nearly every night now. He had made promises to her that touched her deepest desires, but the stronger part of her knew they were lies. He said he could show her the Force, which meant he would be her teacher. She rejected it initially on the spot, but why did she feel like that wasn’t such a foreign thought?

When Kylo took off his helmet for the first time, she recognized him, but where from? It was times like these where she felt most vulnerable and she wanted to demand answers to these questions. She still didn’t know who or where her family was . . . she was missing a vital part of who she was. The least she could know was why she felt like she had known the boy behind the mask for nearly her entire life.

Rey turned onto her other side, her cheek hot against the cool pillow. She was tired of thinking . . . no. She was tired of questioning everything. Yawning, her eyes drooped shut and she let her mind travel off to Jakku. But it didn’t stay there for too long.

* * *

 

Rey padded nervously outside of Ben’s room, her hands behind her back. It was late---way past her bedtime---but she snuck out of her room. She had to see Ben or she wouldn’t be able to sleep if she didn’t know he was okay. She didn’t even know if he was still there.

She had overheard from some of the other Padawans that he hadn’t been showing up to training and that he had been keeping to himself a lot more. Throughout the week, Rey had been dying to catch his attention to raise rocks with their minds or to play out on the grass with him. Every time she approached him, he would tell her that they would play another day. Rey was disappointed, but she wouldn’t give up.

She took in a small gasp of surprise when the door opened, revealing Ben in the doorway. He had grown some more, his limbs not as gangly and awkward. His hair was long to cover up his ears and his wide forehead. The haircut suited him and she knew it gave him some relief from the relentless taunting. Rey had grown herself, but she would never be as tall as him. He towered over the rest of the Padawans, but she could tell he liked it. His height physically gave him more power over the others.

“Rey,” Ben breathed, his eyes wide with surprise as well. He nervously looked into his room and reached to close the door, but Rey was quicker than him.

Peeking inside, she saw a couple of figures, but they all wore masks she had never seen before. They looked menacing to the young girl, but she knew that that was the point. They all had lightsabers by their sides and they stood in an uneven circle. Rey could tell they were talking, but their words were indistinct. She could also tell something was up and that it wasn’t good.

Ben knelt down, placing his hand on her arm. “You shouldn’t be here right now. It’s late and not a good time. You could get hurt.”

Rey nodded her head obediently, her gaze shyly meeting his. His skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes, making it look like he hadn’t slept in a long time. Rey was immediately concerned.

“So you could you.” Rey responded and she rested her hand on his cheek.

Ben let out a long sigh and pushed his cheek into her touch, his eyes flickering closed. He didn’t know how she could say simple yet sage phrases like that to him at such a young age. For some reason, the way Rey treated him reminded him of his mother, which made him feel ashamed.

Her statement was moot because he already had been hurt---deeply. Rey could feel he was in so much pain. Something had happened to him that Rey was unaware of and she knew she couldn’t do anything about it. Games and small training sessions with him would no longer help. To Rey’s disappointment, those days were over.

Ben’s eyes opened again and he removed his hand from her cheek, holding it in his big hands. Blue veins spread out underneath his skin like the small rivers on the planet.

“Rey, you have to promise me something.”

“What? What is it?” She furrowed her eyebrows, taking a step closer towards him like she usually would when he had a secret.

“In a couple of hours, I’m going to do something dangerous, but you have to promise me that you’ll hide and don’t come out until I’m gone.”

The first emotion Rey felt was anger. Master Luke taught her that those types of emotions led to the Dark Side of the Force, but she didn’t care. Not right now. Not only was her best friend going to put himself in danger, but he was going to leave her as well? He was so selfish, so careless! How could he do this to her?

She paused as she thought about it some more. _No_ , Rey thought, _he was being careful_. At least with her. His warning was cryptic and she didn’t know if she should tell Master Luke about it. She didn’t want Ben to get into trouble, though.

Rey nodded her head slowly, trying to fight off the tears she could feel forming in her eyes. Jedi don’t cry . . . or maybe only Padawans were allowed to?

“Ben, you have to promise me something.” She placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Anything, Rey.” She tried to swallow down the tightness she felt in her throat from fighting off the tears. Maybe Master Luke’s lessons were working. She couldn’t believe she was losing the only friend she had. She secretly hoped he thought the same.

“Don’t get hurt, okay?” Rey’s eyebrows rose with her question. Ben let out a rare chuckle and she nodded his head once.

“I promise I won’t get hurt.” His chuckle managed to make her feel slightly better, but she knew that feeling wouldn’t last long. Taking a chance, Rey reached out and pulled him into a tight hug. Her lips formed a small smile when she felt his arms wrap around her back.

That was better than any promise he could make.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey found herself gazing at her reflection on the surface of the deep, azure waters that surrounded her. Because it had been a stormy day, the absence of the natural light allowed herself to see her reflection in the first place. Her hair, styled in her usual three buns down the back of her head, was messy from her constant training. Baby hairs sprouted everywhere, and she figured the humidity of this new planet wasn’t helping either. That was one thing she was grateful about Jakku---it was a _dry_ heat.

Vanity aside, what worried her the most was the dark circles underneath her eyes. She touched them gently with the pads of her fingertips as if they would darken with contact. She hadn’t been sleeping well since having constant dreams of her time spent with Kylo. Ever since she had that first dream, new memories appeared from nowhere nearly every night. They were like pieces to a giant puzzle of her early life, but she still had no idea how they connected with each other. She had enough faith in herself that she would eventually put them all together, but as for right now, she promised herself she would put her time and energy into training. Her training was something that had to come first. She may have had history with Kylo (Ben?), but she would make sure she was the author of her future.

The dreams were so powerful and vivid, however, that once she woke up, she had a tough time falling back asleep. She usually turned to training to pass the time until morning, wondering why these memories only came to her while she slept. She supposed they did because when she was asleep, she was vulnerable. Weightless, with all her mental guards down. She was susceptible and exposed to the entire spectrum of sentiments she felt when she was younger. The forgotten or old emotions she experienced hurt the most---so much so that the pain fell into her bones. She assumed these memories were coming back to her after she broke through the mental dam that had been placed there originally. She also assumed it was put there by Kylo, but she didn’t know yet. It could’ve been anyone at this point, but she could feel his energy through the memories. It was as if he left his thumbprint on her memories . . . a trademark of his doing. Or perhaps, Rey mused, the energy was like the vibrant color of his lightsaber---intimidating, but ultimately unstable.

Unsure.

Rey turned her eyes up to the sky, noticing how thick and pregnant the clouds were with rain. It looked like it was about to storm, but that’s how it looked nearly all the time. She knew Master Luke would make her train in the violent weather anyway, but it was nothing like the snow she had dueled in months ago. She gripped her lightsaber tightly, which was sheathed and next to her on the ground. She was glad she was becoming more fluid with the weapon, but she had much more progress to make. Especially if she was going to fight Kylo again.

On the snowy planet, she discovered that although he was a fierce, experienced opponent, he often second guessed himself. Rey noticed that he had an odd sense of loyalty to Snoke---he was like a father figure to the knight. This thought caused a smaller memory to flash through her mind and it was the one where Ben opened up to her one day unexpectedly. Rey was still on the younger side, so she remembered the feeling of not completely understanding what he was saying to her. Ben explained that he didn’t feel loved by his parents, that he felt abandoned. He briefly mentioned he had a new paternal figure in his life, but he didn’t drop any names.

Rey still didn’t understand how he could feel this way towards Leia and Han. She had met them and they were wonderful people. She was sure they had some flaws---no one could escape that---but, they both had big hearts. They were two people who had treated her with such kindness. Where was this negative attitude of his coming from?

Her opinion of him was complicated now more than ever. If she translated her emotions from her dreams correctly, she had cared for him once.

_Maybe she still did?_

They were friends, companions---they searched for solace in one another during the varying challenging times they went through. They spent time with each other, even shared secrets. They decided to forget about the world around them and focus on each other. Except for dealing with people back on Jakku, she had never had that type of relationship with anyone before. After those years of her life, she had been alone. Completely alone. Why did she deserve that kind of punishment?

Lips falling into a deep grimace, Rey gripped her lightsaber even tighter. Why would he take those normal, humanistic memories away from her? What made him think he could? He had no right, none whatsoever. This dangerous emotion caused some pebbles by the water rise in the air. The movement made Rey look over at them and upon her realization that she was the one doing it, they dropped back to the earth. Master Luke always said rage was too powerful of emotion for anyone. And now she understood. It was like eating a succulent desert---delectable in the moment, but unhealthy for you in the end.

She also understood why Kylo used this emotion and connected with it all too easily. In a way, he had had his life stolen away from him. And besides, after she calmed down, she realized he most likely took her memories away to protect her. She was sure he didn’t want to, but it was his only option.

She suddenly wondered what he was doing now. Was he training? Had she really hurt him? Was his scar deep? She blinked, her eyes widening slightly. Was he . . . dead? Had she killed him? _No_ , she thought, _certainly you would feel that through the Force._

That thought caused her heart to jump inside of her chest. She had a connection with him that was transcendent of time, and since the memories had been coming back to her, it was growing stronger and stronger. She would never admit this to anyone, but she swore she could hear him in her thoughts. It especially happened when she trained with Master Luke. If she kept her side open or her lunges were clumsy, she would hear whispery words of advice. It distracted her for a couple of seconds, but helped her improve. She was confused, but grateful because it reminded her of the times when they would train together.

Sometimes, as she would drift off to sleep, she could feel the emotions of his thoughts. They weren’t happy, but like her, he occasionally had one pleasant dream. It was the one where they played games at sunset outside. He always felt carefree and she sadly discovered he would only smile and laugh during those times. They reminded him of the childhood he never had. _Why couldn’t I have been there for him like he had been there for me? Maybe he would be different. Happier._

If she was lucky, she could feel where he was as well. She didn’t like to go there, however, because it was a dark place and if she wasn’t careful, the malicious energy would start to suffocate her or belabor her breathing. It felt as if she had been caught by someone and they were pushing her out. He was there, nevertheless, living somehow. _No, not living._ _Surviving_ , Rey corrected herself. No one could or should live like that.

Rey rose to her feet as the soft wind off of the water blew some small hairs into her eyes. She clipped her lightsaber at her side, feeling Master Luke call her back to her training. She didn’t think her break would be filled with thoughts of Ben, but she knew she’d have to mull them over at some point. She looked out at the horizon, seeing some faint light of the sun breaking through the clouds. It made her think of what Master Luke always said to her: have hope in others and always try to search for the best in them.

For Rey, she didn’t have to search too hard to find what she was looking for in Ben. It was there . . . it just needed some time.

And hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Like nearly every night, Kylo couldn’t sleep. He would never admit this, but he was scared to dream—scared to witness his past that tended to creep up on him. His past that started off simple, but eventually turned complicated. Scared to remember the times where his life was drastically different. Times where his father was alive . . . where his parents were actually happy. Times where he was blissfully unaware of things like the Dark and Light sides of the Force. But the dreams he wanted to avoid most of all were the dreams he shared with Rey. They made him feel vulnerable, and left him in a fog for the rest of the day. He couldn’t focus on anything, and he worried Snoke would feel it. He figured it was because he re-experienced stale emotions that became vibrant with the unearthing of them. Since he hadn’t remembered them for a while, he didn’t know how to deal with them.

But one aspect that bothered him the most was that _she_ felt everything, too. She knew where he was, but he easily forced her out of his head. It was one trick he had learned from Snoke that often came in handy. He could sense that she would be able to learn that trick as well if he would let her teach him. He had much to teach her and it would be easier than his experiences with Snoke because they had that connection. The connection would allow them to speak a language only they would know. The more Kylo thought about it, that language would be an intimate one.

Letting out an exasperated huff, Kylo turned on his side to stare at the wall. Ever since he had seen her, she looked different except for her eyes. They still maintained that luminescent, youthful hopefulness that he had lost long ago. In a way, he admired her for keeping that quality, especially after everything she’d been through. Ironically, if he ever taught her the ways of the Force, maybe it would be possible for her to teach him that mentality.

 _No_ . . . he immediately pushed that thought away. That wouldn’t be realistic.

Kylo closed his eyes, darkness enclosing on him. He tried to succumb to unconsciousness, but the memory of their fight in the snowy woods kept replaying in his mind. He remembered the immense pain in his side and his muscles faintly twitched, an action that occasionally happened when he thought about this memory.

He remembered how the snow fell in her hair, and how the combined lights of their locked sabers made her face glow. A mixture of curiosity, worry, and opportunity darkened her eyes, easily replacing that constant optimism after what he had promised her. He had chosen his words carefully because he knew she desperately wanted answers that she knew he had. He found out she was searching for the truth when he briefly looked through the scavenger’s mind. He could tell her everything, but it wasn’t the right time.

His thoughts continued to trail along, his chest slowly rising and falling. He thought about Rey again, comparing how different she looked now compared to when she was a child. She had grown into her body gracefully and he knew all too well that she would. She was lithe and toned, most likely from spending all of those days in Jakku. He noticed how full and soft her lips were and how her clothes hugged her curves. He often had these thoughts while he training, which often distracted him. Thinking about her in general often distracted him.

Kylo rolled onto his other side and pushed the sheets away from his body. He secretly hoped she didn’t know what he was thinking or felt just how much his heart beat when he thought about her. It also didn’t help that his lower stomach tightened when he thought about seeing her again.

Because of their connection, however, he knew where she was. And he knew she was with Luke. Snoke would want him to kill Luke, but that wouldn’t be his end goal, especially if he presented her to Snoke. He could visit her at any time and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to. He was tired of her accidentally keeping him up with her own thoughts and emotions. He was tired of her pining for answers and guidance that Luke couldn’t give her. He could give her both _and_ make her a skilled Sith in the process. She would be a valuable project for both him and Snoke.

With a grunt, Kylo threw the covers off of him and stood up. He quickly got dressed and left Hux a message before heading to the hangar. The message was a combination of the truth and a lie in an attempt to protect himself. Hopefully, he would be quick and return with the scavenger. She was emotionally vulnerable and that would be the time to make his offer again. He climbed into a small ship and silently took off into the dark sky blotted with stars.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey hadn’t been able to sleep, so she decided to wake up and train in the early hours of the morning. Training allowed her to focus and become more connected with the Force. It was a language that couldn’t be spoken—only felt, and it would take her a while to be completely fluent. Utilizing that distilled energy for long periods of time was the only method that would put her to sleep anymore. It faintly reminded her of the long days she spent at Jakku.

She stood one of her favorite cliffs, looking out over the ocean. Like her, the ebb and the flow of the water was calm, almost serene. That’s how the water always was after a huge storm. While the sun rose in the horizon, there was a steady breeze that blew the baby hairs against her cheek. Once she could see the light of the sun, she closed her eyes and enjoyed how the rays warmed her skin. She never thought she would like the sun, but the one on Ahch-To was different: it disappeared in between clouds throughout the day. The one on Jakku was merciless and constantly beat down on her. She had only been training with Master Luke for a couple of months, but she could tell her skin was losing the tan she had acquired during her entire life on the sandy planet. She didn’t mind, however—it was a welcome change.

She quickly climbed down the rocky side of the cliff, making some rocks crumble down. She closed her eyes again and listened to the rolling of the waves, which was a technique she used in order to get in touch with the Force.

Eyes flickering open, her hand went to her side and she took her lightsaber off of her belt. She heard the familiar sound of her weapon coming to life, the crackling of the light making her heart beat faster. She started to run through all of the moves Master Luke taught her, trying to be as precise as she could. He was away for the time being and even though he didn’t mention why, Rey didn’t ask. It wasn’t her place. She was content with the fact that he could trust her in the first place. She continued her mental list of moves, her heart beating fast in her chest.                 

Kylo’s ship finally landed on the eastern side of the island. Climbing out of the ship, a strong breeze blew threw his hair as he looked around. He was surprised to see so much water surrounding the tiny island. Why had Luke chosen this planet in the first place? He most likely would never find out the answer to that question.

He took his time walking down the side of the cliff, his lightsaber by his side. He could sense that Luke wasn’t currently on the island, which he was disappointed about. He would get a lot of approval and respect for bringing both Rey _and_ Luke to Snoke, but for the moment, Rey would be enough. He could sense she was here, however. Her energy through the Force nearly knocked him over. She was closer than he thought she would be, but he knew she would be up at this hour, training.

He started to walk down a path, but he stopped when he saw her. He kept to the side of a rock to maintain his cover. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he watched her and how she moved. The overall movements of her body had become smoother and fluid unlike the way she chopped at him in the forest. She was more in tune with the Force and more willing to let it in. She let it guide her moves and her way of thinking. It was reminiscent of how he trained in the beginning, but when he fought now, it was a different sensation.

Inhaling deeply, Kylo pushed away from the rock and started down the path again. He kept a neutral look on his face, knowing all too well she would react wildly to his appearance. She would have plenty of questions, but no answers. At least not right now.

Kylo stopped walking when he reached the bottom of the path and he waited for Rey to turn around. She suddenly stopped and froze as if she had finally sensed his presence. Instead of sheathing her saber, she slowly turned around to face him. Her eyes widened quickly before she narrowed them and held her saber up high. As if picking up on her emotions, the saber crackled angrily.

“ _What_ are you doing here?” Her question was asked through narrow teeth.

Kylo pursed his lips at the disdain in her voice, making the scar on his face crinkle slightly.

“Put your saber away, Rey. I’m not here to hurt you. If I wanted to, I would’ve done so seconds ago.”

The scavenger blinked as if she was shocked to hear what he said, but instead subtle recognition flashed through their bond as she remembered the way he said her name when they were children. She made a mental note that it sounded the same. Rey paused, mentally deliberating, before she put the saber away. She decided, to her horror, that he was right.

Clearing her throat, she pushed some hair from her sweaty brow. “Then what do you want from me, Ren?”

 _You_ , he nearly said, but stopped himself because she would’ve taken that the wrong way.

“I want to teach you . . . show you how to _really_ use and understand the ways of the Force.” Kylo implored, taking a couple of steps towards her. Defensively, Rey moved backwards. He noted how more attentive she was.

“Why do you want to train me? I have Master Luke, anyways.”

“Luke doesn’t know all of the possibilities of the Force,” the frustration the knight felt started to invade his words, becoming as jagged as his saber. He glanced up at Rey and saw how her eyebrows were furrowed in concern and frustration. Regaining his already deteriorating composure, he let out a huff of air.

“You have potential, Rey—a lot of energy that Luke hasn’t even discovered yet. He wouldn’t know how to teach you, but _I_ would. I was like you at your age.”

Rey paused again and Kylo felt she was figuring out how to respond. She was in shock and partially agreed with him. She too had felt she was making a lot of progress, but Master Luke wouldn’t teach her any more moves. He at least had her interested.

“But if I did allow you to teach me, that would mean I would have to become a Sith.” She shook her head, the buns shaking from the movement. “I can’t do that. Not to Leia and Luke . . . Poe and . . . _Finn_. . .”

“Forget them, Rey! Forget them all!” Kylo exclaimed, frustration gnawing at his tone. He reached forward and grasped her shoulders. His dark eyes implored her light ones. “They’ll make you feel loved, but they’ll end up leaving you. They always do.”

Rey’s eyes were wide with surprise, but he soon saw her eyes shining with the threat of tears. Waves of heartbreak and confusion washed over her, making Kylo loosen his grip on her shoulders. He knew he was helping her out by telling her the truth. Maybe he would’ve been better off if someone had warned him. Rey blinked, causing a tear to fall down her cheek. Kylo nearly reached forward to wipe it off because he too had felt the same kind of sadness.

Rey was tired of constantly wondering who she was and where she belonged. She wanted to know just how much potential he had within her and how to unlock it. She wanted to do this for Luke, and for her friends. She wanted to be able to protect them and help balance the Force. If Kylo would be able to do that, she would learn from him. A look of determination came onto her face as she sniffed and wiped the tear away herself.

“I need someone to show me my place in all of this.” Rey said slowly. “You get to teach me for a week. If I don’t like where your instruction is going, we stop. Do we have a deal?”

Kylo’s lips pulled into a hint of a smirk, but he nodded his head once. “You won’t be disappointed.”


	6. Chapter 6

“No . . . _no._ Why are you doing that, Rey? That’s foolish. You know better.” Kylo scolded. He walked towards her and stood by her side, finding a stance similar to the one she was currently in. “You’re always going to have a more dominant foot, yes, but you can’t rely on it all of the time. You have to be nimble and adapt to everything.”

It had been raining the entire day, so they deciding to train inside one of the humongous caves on the planet. The dripping sounds of the rain that had made its way into the caves echoed, mingling with the sounds of both their feet against the floor. Rey found that these sounds sometimes distracted her, even when she knew she had to focus. Kylo pushed her more and more every day, but she was learning, and quickly. Something that hadn’t helped with Luke yet.

Kylo suddenly stepped in front of her, interrupting her thoughts. Rey blinked rapidly and cleared her throat, her eyebrows furrowing in an attempt to look like she was concentrating. Her eyes found his, and they looked dark in the lighting of the cave. His scar also looked more prominent, but instead of it looking menacing, it looked like it belonged. It fit in with the sharp, angular features of his face. Rey sometimes had to remind herself that she was the one who gave it to him.

Whenever she succeeded in their training lessons so far, she felt surges of pride, surprise, and relief come from Kylo through their bond. She mostly craved the proud sensation because she knew she was doing something right. She was taking more steps in the right direction, along with finding out her true identity and her place in all of this.

“Rey, you need to focus. Stop thinking about other things. They’re not important.”

Rey pursed her lips and held onto her saber tighter, her knuckles turning white. “Okay.”

“Good.” Kylo said and walked behind her. “Practice those set of movements while keeping my critique in mind.”

With a nod, Rey did as he said. He could she was more engaged and focused because she was agile and aware of her footwork. She constantly surprised him because one moment she could be completely dedicated to her, but then the next she was thinking about Master Luke. Or worse . . . Finn. How could she care so deeply about that traitor? What was so great about him? When he was done with Rey, he would go for Finn.

If he was honest with himself, he could watch her move for as long as she would let him. He had forgotten just how much of a tiny thing she was, making it easy to dominate her. In order to compensate for her size, she would have to be nimble and use the Force before any of her components could. Her outfit didn’t help him restrain these thoughts: it seemed to be tighter than her outfit from Jakku. He tried to push those thoughts away by running a gloved hand through his hair.

Kylo grimaced when he saw her trip over her feet and nearly land on her saber. As if sensing the built-up disappointment, Rey slowly turned around to face him. Her saber was lit bit her side, but the muscles in her body were tense. Placing his hands behind his back, Kylo shook his head from side to side.

“I don’t know how you can expect me to teach you _and_ for you to improve when you won’t listen to what I’m saying . . .”

Rey clicked her saber off and approached him, her anger surging through their bond like bold flashes of lightning. She got into his face by rising to her tip toes and pressing her pointer finger against his chest.

“Now you listen here, Ren. I appreciate that you want to help me, but if you’re not going to treat me like a human . . .”

“ . . . a _human_?” Kylo scoffed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him. Kylo enjoyed just how much his figure over powered her own. “You silly scavenger. If you think your components are going to treat you like a human, then you clearly don’t deserve my instruction.”

“Let me go!” Rey demanded through gritted teeth. She tried to pull her wrist from his grasp, but it only become tighter.

“No, I will not!” He pulled her against his chest, his eyes searching for hers. “Not until you learn.”

They were both frustrated and angry with each other, but Kylo thought those emotions fit her well. If she continued on this path, they would be easy to access and allow her to be an incredibly powerful warrior. _If only she would see that,_ Kylo mentally stated. His eyes fell to her lips and followed the slope of her Cupid’s bow. He felt that she noticed the way he was looking at her, and other emotions like confusion and intrigue joined the mix. She looked back into his eyes since she wondered what he would do.

Hesitantly, Kylo bent his head down as if he were going to kiss her, but he stopped. He heard Rey quietly inhale and she flashed him a questioning glance. Instead, he brushed his nose against hers, memorizing the way she smelled because she was so close to him. He suddenly pulled away from her and let go of her hand, clearing his throat.

“Do the sequence again and do it right, scavenger.”

 

* * *

 

Rey looked at herself in the cracked mirror as she took the buns out of her hair. She shook it and sighed once she saw how messy it had become. She knew she would have to bathe soon, but she didn’t want to while he was here. Especially after today. What had happened in between them during their session? They sometimes fought or became upset with one another, but Rey had never experienced anything like that before. Amongst their frustration, she felt that he wanted her through the bond. It was a sensation she wasn’t familiar with, and that scared her.

She did her best to run her fingers through her hair as she let out a long sigh. She didn’t have any time to be thinking about these things. She had to train and Kylo was her teacher only. That’s what he would be to her. Nothing else and nothing more.

But why did the leftover emotions in the bond tell her otherwise?


	7. Chapter 7

The two figures sat on a cliff the next morning, eating breakfast and watching the sun rise like Rey did nearly every day. She wondered where Master Luke was at the moment and why he had left so abruptly. When they first started working together, Luke had kept his distance from her, but over the couple of months, he told her more about his past. He didn’t, however, inform her of her own past, which was frustrating to her. How would she be able to grow if no one told her who she was?

“Are you done, scavenger?” Kylo asked as he got to his feet, brushing some hair from his eyes.

Rey pursed her lips and soon got to her feet as well. “Yes, I am. I’d prefer if you called me Rey, by the way.”

“Do you think I really care about what you want to be called?”

“No, but I’d appreciate it if you tried.”

Her response made the knight smirk in amusement and take a couple of steps backwards.

“We don’t have time to waste like this,” Kylo pointed out. “Instead of saber work, we’re going to do hand-to-hand. I think if I teach you more rudimentary moves, it will help you become more fluid with your saber.”

Rey nodded, her hand leaving her side where her saber rested. She didn’t know if he knew she had experience with hand-to-hand, but she wouldn’t bring it to his attention. She wanted to surprise him.

He initiated the fight, bringing Rey away from her thoughts. She put up her bawled fists in an attempt to protect herself and she quickly dodged his punch. Taking a couple of seconds, she analyzed how he carried himself, along with his footwork. It was smoother than her own, but that was because of experience. She tried to push the remainder of his presence out of her head, which made Kylo visibly flinch. She wanted to prove herself to him, to make sure she had complete control over the situation. She threw a couple of punches to distract him, but ended up kneeing him in the side where he had been shot. He flinched again and held it briefly as if expecting more pain to come. Through their bond, she felt the emotions he had gone through when he had been shot by Chewbacca. She didn’t expect to feel his intense anger when he saw his father after a long time.

The time she spent over the bond distracted her and Kylo used that against her. He took some swift steps towards her, throwing a right hook at her cheek. It connected with her jaw, making her cry out and stumble over her feet as she tried to regain her balance. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist again and Kylo pulled her to his chest. His gloved hand went to her jaw to inspect it.

“That’s going to leave a bruise.”

“Of course it is, Ren.” Rey replied, trying to pull her wrist away again. She frowned out of annoyance rather than pain. She had been through worse—waiting for her family her entire life and being mentally tortured by him.

Kylo’s eyes found hers. “I’m only hard on you because I want you to be prepared.”

“If that’s the case, my enemy isn’t going to make sure I’m okay.” Another worthless yank of her wrist.

“That’s true, but I’m also your teacher. I want to make sure I don’t beat my pupil.”

Rey snorted and rolled her eyes. “You’ve done much worse than that, so I wouldn’t worry about it.”

The look on Kylo’s face suddenly became serious and he leaned in closer to her. His sharp features softened and he used his other hand to brush some strands of hair away from her forehead.

“I know and I regret that.”

His confession made Rey’s eyes widen and look away from him. She didn’t know how to respond to him just yet because she didn’t know if he meant it. She let him back into her head after he punched her, and she could feel sincerity coming from him. She hesitantly met his gaze and licked her lips nervously.

“Why do you regret it?” Her question was as soft as the wind that rolled over the ocean.

“Because I acted like an animal.” Kylo shook his head. “But if I had known of your power and of your strength, I would’ve immediately taken you under my wing.”

Rey noticed just how close her hand was to his own cheek and she hesitantly rested it on his cheek where the scar was. She traced the pad of her thumb over the length of the scar, making Kylo sigh and close his eyes. She studied his face some more, finally noticing how pale his skin was and how long and dark his eyelashes were. He had some scruff from not shaving and it bit at her skin, but she didn’t mind.  

She couldn’t help but wonder how long it had been since someone had touched him like this. Since he was a child or a teenager? She suddenly felt compassion towards him, along with a type of sadness she had never felt before. It most likely came from Kylo because of the bond and she understood why he acted like he did. Instead of figuring out who she was, she discovered a little bit of who he was.

Rey gasped when she saw his eyes open again, but she kept her hand on his cheek. Kylo removed his hand from her wrist and placed it on her own cheek. Her heart beat fast in her chest as he closed the distance in between them. Rey decided that she wanted him to be this close to her. She wanted to know what his lips felt against her own.

She rose to her toes before Kylo gently pressed his lips to hers. His lips were warmer than she expected and inviting. She realized this was her first kiss and she couldn’t believe that out of everyone in the galaxy, it would be _him._ She at least expected a kiss from Finn.

Kylo suddenly broke the kiss, heated fury exploding through their bond. Rey gave him a questioning glance as Kylo looked down at her, the same emotion making his eyes turn as dark as his clothes.

“Why do you want that traitor so badly?”

Rey had to take a couple of seconds to understand his reference.

“What . . . who . . .” She paused. “Do you mean Finn?”

Kylo’s unwavering stare gave Rey her answer. She cleared her throat awkwardly, her fingers running along the seam of her pants.

“He was the first man to ever look at me like I was anything important and we became friends instantaneously. I can’t help it if I have some feelings towards him.”

“That’s meaningless, Rey, and you know it.” Kylo said and rested his hand on her cheek again. “We have a bond.”

Rey placed her hand on top of his in an attempt to calm him down. “We do, but he will always have a special place in my life.” Rey felt the glow of his anger dying like embers in a fire. She didn’t know if she would be able to give herself completely to him—a part of her would always care about Finn and wonder what a relationship would be like with him. To try and calm Kylo down some more, Rey looked up and into his eyes, her own gentle.

“Will you kiss me again?”


	8. Chapter 8

Another smile teased his lips before his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against him. Rey let out a noise in surprise and blushed, but she didn’t mind how close he was to her. If she thought about it, Finn would’ve been too shy or careful to make that kind of move.

Kylo kissed her again, but it was deeper and more ruled by emotion, making their bond tingle with a certain kind of electricity Rey had never experienced before. Rey’s arms snuck around his neck and she let her fingers entangle in his hair. Although it was somewhat shorter than the last time she saw it, it was a mess upon his head.

She did her best to match the intensity he was showing her, but her inexperience made her doubt herself. She soon heard Kylo chuckle when he broke the kiss, but his lips moved down her neck. As if reassuring her, he took his time placing kisses on the pulse points of her neck that made her knees go weak underneath her. Her eyes flickered closed and she let out a quiet moan, afraid that someone like Master Luke would see or hear them. Kylo went all of the way down to her collarbone, enjoying her hot skin was against his lips. He tilted his head up, amused to see that her eyes were shut and that her breathing was uneven. The sight made his own heart beat pick up. She was clearly enjoying this just as much as he was and he was scared she would shut him out again.

He pulled her into another kiss, his hands traveling to her lower back. Following her instincts, she pressed her chest against his own and wrapped one leg around his back. Kylo took the hint and he scooped her up, holding her up by her thighs. She was an easy thing to carry and after training her for a while, he had forgotten just how light she was. Rey broke the kiss, her cheeks colored with a rosy flush. Her lips were plump and pink from kissing him, and Kylo had to take a couple of seconds in order to never forget what she looked like. An image of her like this in his bed flashed in his mind, making Rey swallow hard because she saw it as well.

“Can . . . can you show me . . .?”

He had never been more surprised and he never thought she would ask him. Did she really want him to be her first or was it more of an experiment? More training? They had already shared some intimate moments from their past and their current emotions. One more wouldn’t hurt either of them. With a nod, Kylo walked inside the small hut on the island.

He supposed the attraction they had for each other had been slowly building up over time, especially since they both remembered their past memories and discovered they had a bond in the first place. To her, the basis of their relationship was a mystery that was becoming more and more clear every day. Regardless of this, she still felt a sense of closeness or familiarity to him that she hadn’t experienced before. They were both lonely and found a sense of solidarity in each other. They had shared it mentally whereas now they would relish in it physically. Just the thought gave Rey butterflies in her stomach.

Rey didn’t feel the same with Finn who happened to be one of the first true friends she had ever made. No, their relationship was older—created way before the First Order and her family left her. If only he would realize how important that was to her.

By the time they reached her small bed, she had taken her hair out of her signature hairstyle. He lay her down, her hair fanning out around her head in waves. Kylo felt his breath catch in his throat—he had always known she would be beautiful, even when they were young. Her eyes were a stunning color of brown, and he knew that after being this close to her, he wouldn’t be able to not look into them ever again. He was surprised that he had been able to forget her in the first place, but after what happened with Snoke . . .

She looked up at him expectantly, reflecting the way she looked at him during their training sessions. He cleared his throat, trying to keep himself in the present. She most likely heard that thought, the corner of her lips quirking into a smile. He brushed it away as his hands went to undress her. Her heart rate picked up once more and he hesitated.

“Is something wrong? Do you not want this?”

“No, I do.” Rey replied, resting a hand on top of his. “I’m just a little nervous, that’s all.”

Kylo silently nodded his head in understanding and he took his time removing her clothing. She stopped him one more, her fingertips brushing against his gloves.

“Your gloves, Ben.” She paused. “I  . . . want to feel your touch.”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” He held his hands out towards her and she removed them for him. His gloves had become nearly a second skin to him, so it didn’t surprise him that he almost forgot. He knew the gloves hid the way his hands shook with the anger and hatred he felt.

She looked at his hands for a couple of seconds, her eyebrows furrowing. They were large, but slender. His skin was marked with a couple of scars, but she admired them. They most likely came from his own training or perhaps they were a sign of Snoke’s punishments.

Kylo bent down to distract her by giving her a heated kiss, making her mind go completely blank. His hands went to her body, making quick work of removing her clothes. She almost forgot how to breathe as he pulled off her pants and kissed down her bare shoulder. At first, she thought she would be embarrassed to be completely naked and vulnerable in front of a man like Kylo, but she wasn’t. It felt natural and right. They had both shared bare emotions and raw thoughts before.

Kylo took a couple of seconds to look at her body, the palms of his hands running down her smooth stomach. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, and he concluded that he was incredibly lucky that she was letting him see her like this in the first place. It was his right, anyway, especially after everything they’ve been through--the power they felt and exchanged. They were equals on many levels, and nothing would change that. Not even the fact that they connected with different sides of the Force. Their bond, almost like the Force, was transcendent of “good” or “bad”—it was timeless and important and it always would be. Kylo got down on his knees in front of her and Rey leaned back on her elbows, tilting her head forward slightly.

“Ben, what are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” He said with a smirk, his pale hands wrapping around her thighs. He gently pulled them a part before he placed slow kisses on the inside of them. Seeing him in a more powerless position like this, in between her thighs, made Rey shiver.

Had he wanted to do this to her for a while now? She swore that he had, especially with the looks he had given her in the past or some of the feelings she felt through their bond. Occasionally, she experienced a certain kind of want that originated from him. She pretended to ignore it, but she knew it was there. That it had happened. For some reason, she never imagined a man would ever want to pleasure her in general or like this, but she was content that it was with him. Rey’s gaze lowered to his own as his kisses trailed lower and his fingertips traced down her lips. The muscles in her legs tensed, but her heart beat fast with anticipation. He seemed to notice her reaction and he gave her a questioning glance.

“What?”

“Yes,” Rey nodded. “Your hands are cold.”

“Oh. They won’t be for long.” After his remark, Kylo spread her lips with his fingers before he gave her a long lick.

Rey took in a gasp at this new sensation, her hand moving to the back of his head—a sign of her approval and encouragement. He hummed before he continued, swirling his tongue around her sensitive bundle of nerves. She soon turned into a gasping mess as her chest rose and fell unevenly. When she was back in Jakku and feeling particularly alone, she would make herself feel better by touching herself, but it had never felt his pleasurable before. What was he doing? And how did he know what he was doing?

Her last question made her want him to stop, but then she felt him insert a finger into her. The action made her look down at him, but he only smirked at her. He could tell she was tense with this new territory, but he silently reassured her. He pumped his finger slowly at first, but he eventually picked up the pace, his fingertip brushing against her g-spot. With the combination of that and his tongue against her clit, Rey could feel the pleasure growing in her lower abdomen. She entangled her fingers into his hair while her hips squirmed underneath him. So much so that Kylo had to rest his free hand on one of her hips in an attempt to keep her still.

He pulled his mouth away from her to watch her orgasm. He was sure it was going to be one of the most beautiful, ravishing sights he had ever seen, even though he considered her to be that way regardless. He pumped his finger faster inside of her, her walls clenching around it. She was already wet for him that the thought of him entering her had him hard. He continued to watch her—her cheeks were pink and her lips were plump from the exchange of their heated kisses. She grabbed onto his arm and squeezed it tightly as she came, her back arching and her inner thighs shaking. He felt his own stomach do a flip as he experienced her pleasure through the bond, along with the fact that he realized that he gave her that amount of it. He removed his finger and stood up, hovering over her. She caught her breath and opened her eyes, her lips curving into a dreamy smile.

“Wow . . .” she mused.

“Yes, I know.” Kylo replied, his hands going down to undo his pants. “You didn’t think I could do that to you, hmm?”

“No, it’s not that . . .”

“Then what is it, Rey?” He interjected, dark eyebrows furrowed.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she thought about how she would answer his question as she leaned forward and helped him undo his pants.

“I . . . don’t know. I just never thought a man would want to be with me in this way.”

Her shame trickled in through their bond and Kylo sighed. He understood where she was coming from because he had the same concerns when he was younger, but she couldn’t see what he saw. He leaned in and took hold of her jaw with his fingers.

“Well, you’re wrong, but that’s not surprising.”

Rey rolled her eyes and tried to smack his hand away, but he ended up giving her a rough kiss. With his other hand, he pushed his pants and undergarments to the floor. Rey took a couple of seconds to look over his body before she helped him take his shirt off. She ran her hands down his chest and stomach, feeling the curves and the hardness of his muscles. She felt some of those muscles harden underneath his touch and she offered him an inquisitive glance.

“Is everything okay?”

“I guess I never thought a woman would touch me like that.”

“ _Well, you’re wrong, but that’s not surprising_.” Rey mocked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

That glint drew Kylo crazy and he pushed her back down on the bed, climbing over top of her. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but she was silenced by his actions. He held her legs again and left a trail of kisses from her ankle up to her calf. Rey smiled as she watched him, a feeling of reverence traveling to her through their connection. He pulled her closer to her before he took a hold of his length, slowly stroking himself in front of her. Rey had never seen a man hard before, especially not hard for her. She was a little worried if she would be able to take all of him, but she knew he would be slow with her. Leaning on one of her elbows, she sat up and gently brushed her fingertips over his own tip. Kylo groaned and stroked himself faster.

“Normally, you would be doing this to me, but I need you so badly . . .”

Rey nodded and when he moved, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He lined himself up with her entrance and while looking into her eyes, he pushed himself inside. Rey felt relaxed enough with him, but since she had never had anything inside of her before, it burned a little bit. She gasped and grasped his arm.

“Slower. Go slower.”

He nodded and took his time entering her. After a couple of seconds and feeling overwhelmingly full, she gave him her approval to continue. With a groan, Kylo started to move his hips back and forth, making Rey gasp again. He held her close to him and she buried her face in his neck, the pleasure being intense and concentrated for her. She felt her own pleasure, but also his.

She was so tight and wet that he thought it would drive him crazy. He picked up his pace, a couple of more moans escaping from Rey below him. He held her as close to him as possible. He never wanted her to feel that way again—that no man wanted her. That was a lie. How could she even think that? She had so much potential to become one of the most powerful Siths in the galaxy. They both did after all.

He pulled away to pull her into a kiss, which she eagerly responded to. With his hand cradling her cheek, she moaned his name against his mouth and the sound nearly made him climax right then and there. He thrusted into her faster and he groaned, placing his lips to her ear. She heard him breathing hard and she smiled. Her hand went down to rub herself and the pleasure became even more intense. She wrapped her arm around his neck, but when he started to hit her g-spot, she dug her nails into his skin, causing Kylo to inhale sharply.

“Kriff, Rey . . .”

“What? Are you close?” Her question was a whisper in between his grunts.

“Yes. Where do you want me to come?”

Rey had to think about it for a couple of seconds. “On my stomach.”

Kylo nodded and he sat up, taking her legs and placing them over his shoulders. He began to thrust into her and Rey responded by crying out, expletives falling from her own lips. Kylo smirked and thrusted into her as fast as he could, feeling her own orgasm approaching her. He closed his eyes while she climaxed for him, her thighs shaking once more.

Kylo relished all of the sensations that came from her finishing and he noted that it felt different from his own. He pulled out of her and stroked himself, the intensity building up until he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He moaned her name as he came, his seed spreading all over her stomach. He stopped and caught his breath, his chest heaving and falling. Rey looked up at him, a small smile on her lips.

“That felt really good.”

He nodded his head in agreement and ran a hand through his hair before he lay down next to her. Rey lay on her side, noticing that his skin shown with a light coating of sweat. She rested her cheek on his shoulder, taking in his natural scent. They both remained quiet and still for a while, the emotions and pleasurable experiences they exchanged still raw through their connection.

“So,” Rey said, breaking the silence. “Are you going to show me some more things later?”

Kylo turned his head to look at her, an amused look on his face. “Maybe. After another session of training.”


End file.
